Dino Disappears
"Dino Disappears" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of ''The Flintstones''. It aired on October 10, 1963. Synopsis When Fred mistakenly accuses Dino of trying to hurt Pebbles, the family's beloved pet runs away. Plot Pebbles monopolizes Fred's attention and affection. Already thus feeling neglected, Dino is sad, depressed and teary-eyed when his master forgets to acknowledge the first anniversary of Dino being the Flintstones' pet and instead buys gifts for Pebbles, the string tied around Fred's finger to remind him to purchase a doggie toy having been mistaken by proud father Freddie as indicating necessary presents for Pebbles. Fred then notes Dino's apparent jealousy of Pebbles when Dino inserts his face into an instant photograph of Pebbles with her new playthings- a Pebbles doll that says, "Yabba-dabba-doo," and a doll house. That evening, after Wilma has scolded Fred for his mistake, Dino, always the loyal protector of Pebbles, grabs the baby's diaper by his mouth as she is in the process of falling from her tipping crib, but Fred does not see the accident, only his dinosaur's teeth grasping the infant's garment, and assumes that Dino was enviously attacking Pebbles. Despite Wilma's assertion that Dino would never harm Pebbles, Fred banishes Dino to outdoors, and Dino gathers his belongings into a hobo stick and by night runs away from the Flintstones. When on the following morning Fred has mellowed and is in a forgiving mood, he cannot find Dino in the Flintstone yard and deduces that Dino is now itinerant. Endeared by Dino, Pebbles cries incessantly and refuses to eat, and for her sake in addition to that of Wilma, the Rubbles, and himself- all of whom are sobbing, Fred embarks with Barney upon a fevered search for Dino- and stubbornly alleges that the movie-performing Dino look-alike, Rocky, belonging to a red-haired, mustached man in sandals and found by Fred and Barney attached to a stake on the man's lawn, is Dino, despite the dinosaur's clear disliking (with growls and bites) of Fred and the belligerent dinosaur's ability to dance at his real owner's bidding. At nightfall, Fred, with Barney's protesting cooperation, uses a sack to "dino-nap" Rocky and is chased and apprehended by police after Rocky's owner sees Fred and Barney in the act of escaping in Fred's car with their unwilling passenger. Meanwhile, Dino is pursued by dog catchers and runs into the same police station where Fred is pleading his cause to the desk Sergeant that Rocky is Dino. Bona fide Dino affectionately licks Fred's face, and Fred must concede that he was mistaken about Rocky. The Sergeant dismisses Rocky's master's accusation against Fred of dog-napping but fines Fred fifty dollars for a night of mischief. Characters *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Rocky (only appearance) *Clyde (only appearance) *Charlie (only appearance) *Poodle (only appearance) *Sergeant *Teenage Cave Girl (only appearance in a billboard) Locations *Bedrock **Flintstone home **Bedrock Police Station **Bedrock City Pound (labeled in a truck) **Dress shop Objects *Bedrock News *Polarock camera *Bone *Pebbles' doll (only appearance) *Pebbles' dollhouse (only appearance) Vehicles *Fred's car *City pound truck (only appearance) Cast Notes/Trivia *This episode states that this is Dino's first anniversary with the family. He's actually been there for the past three years. *At one point in this episode, Barney tries to cheer Pebbles up by getting her to eat "Pebbles cereal". After trying some, he decides he likes it also. The real life Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles would not be released until 1971. *One of the dinosaurs is called Charlie. *''I Was a Teenage Cave Girl'' is a spoof of the 1957 film, I Was a Teenage Werewolf. 'Errors' *None known. Category:Episodes Category:The Flintstones episodes